


Doctor Palmer

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Crush, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Steelatom - Freeform, Unrequited Love, i guess lmao, ill fix this later, still suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray wants to take measurements of Nate’s body for adjustments to his suit. Only problem is Nate needs to take off his clothes, and Nate might also have a huge mega crush on Ray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) also steelatom fic writers pls come back i need content

“Please, Nate.” Ray begged.

“No.”

“C’mon, Nate. Let me fix it, please.” his voice dripped with plead.

“No, Ray. Why is it so important to you?” Nate sighed, his hand resting on his forehead as he placed his book down and leaned back in his chair.

It really wasn’t a huge deal, Nate loved his steel suit and he loved the man who made it for him even more, with his strong arms, and his glistening smile and his soft eyes and well- you get it. Nate’s a little bit more than infatuated with Ray, but he would never do anything about it. His ridiculous crush will never be as important as Ray’s friendship, and he never wants to lose it over unrequited feelings. 

So it didn’t matter to Nate that his suit was a little big on him. It was still efficient and looked perfectly badass. So Nate never said anything, but when Ray found out, (thanks to Mick’s unusual observance) he wouldn’t let Nate hear the end of it.

“I messed up, I didn’t even take your measurements when I made the suit, I just used mine. I’m sorry, I was excited and-“

“Raymond Palmer, stop it right now.” Nate scolded him with furrowed eyebrows. Ray was so eager to please and as cute as it was, it led people to take him for granted, but Nate would never. All Nate wanted to do was pull him into a tight hug and whisper sweet things into his ears. 

“Fine. You can fix it.” Nate gave in and picked his book back up.

Ray’s kicked puppy expression was instantly replaced with his famous full teeth smile, the one that Nate so desperately wanted to plant a kiss onto.

“Great!” Ray beamed. “I’ll go fetch the measuring tape. Take off your clothes in the meantime.” Ray continued as he began to walk out the library door.

“Take off my what?” Nate exclaimed and dropped his book on the desk.

“Your clothes.” Ray replied, “I have to get accurate measurements.”

“Is that really necessary?” Nate almost whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes! This time, the suit’s going to be perfect. So you better be clothes free when I get back.” and with that he sped out the library.

Holy shit. Nate sighed as he stood up and pulled his shirt off. If his feelings for Ray weren’t obvious enough already, they were about to become real clear. He shucked his pants off and slipped out of his shoes which left him in just his black briefs and dog tags.

Nate wasn’t self-conscious, he thought his body was more than adequate but when Ray walked into the room and proceeded to eye him up and down, all he wanted to do was stay locked in his room until the end of eternity.

Ray met Nate’s eyes with a smile as he dangled the measuring tape in the air. “Found it!” he grinned.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Nate replied, trying to hide the clear nervousness brewing in his stomach.

Ray started with Nate’s head, he gently wrapped the tape around his ears and let out a soft giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Nate asked, still extremely nervous.

“If I ever wanted to make you a flower crown, I’ve got the measurements.” 

Nate couldn’t help but smile too.

After Ray took the measurements for Nate’s shoulders. He moved to stand behind Nate.

“Now the chest.” Ray said with intense focus, Nate always adored that no matter what the task, Ray would get so consumed by it and often forget the outside world. 

Lost in his thoughts, Nate jumped when Ray slotted his arms under Nate’s arms to reach his chest.

“Hey, calm down.” Ray soothed as his chin rested on Nate’s bare shoulder.

A prominent blush flooded Nate’s face at the intimacy of this position. Ray was practically hugging him from the back. His chest glued to Nate’s back and Ray’s arms covering Nate’s chest. 

The position didn’t last long and Nate had to fight the urge to whine as Ray’s warmth disappeared from his back.

“Okay, now the torso.” Ray stated, moving back to the front of Nate, seemingly unaware of the current mess he was.

Ray slid the tape down from Nate’s chest to his torso, Ray’s skillful, large fingers brushing Nate’s skin so carefully, cause unwanted goosebumps to form. Nate hated how much this was turning him on. 

“You okay?” Ray cocked his head, looking up from Nate’s hips.

“Just a little cold.” Nate chocked, he was standing eye level with Ray and Ray’s sinful hands were basically on his hips, so no, he was not okay.

“Okay, last thing is thighs.” Ray said as he got on his knees.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Nate couldn’t handle the sight. He couldn’t handle the familiar (only in his dreams, of course.) sight of Ray on his knees for Nate. 

Nate tried hard to will the growing bulge in his briefs back down. Luckily Ray took no notice. 

Ray wrapped the tape around Nate’s right thigh, clearly concentrating. It didn’t help that Ray was so delicate, the soft brush of his hands caressing Nate’s thigh was intense in it’s own way, and it sent blood rushing straight down to Nate’s groin. 

“Ray, I- um- I need to go.” Nate tried, looking for an escape.

“What? wh-“ Ray looked up to meet Nate’s eyes but was rather greeted by the prominent tent in Nate’s briefs.

Nate was mortified, Ray was being an absolute angel wanting to fix Nate’s suit and now Nate’s sporting a massive hard-on from platonic touching. He couldn’t imagine what Ray would think of him now, how he mus-

“Should I take care of it?” Ray asked, his voice low.

“WHAT?!” Nate exclaimed as he jumped back like he’d been burned.

“Oh- I- I’m sorry, I thought-, i’m sorry i misread the situation,” Ray stuttered, more than embarrassed as Nate stared at him in shock. “I’m gonna go-“

“Yes! I mean no!” Nate hurriedly replied.

Ray stared up at him in blatant confusion.

Nate took a deep breath, “Um, yes you should take care of it, and no, please don’t go.” 

Ray stood up with a smile on his face,” Really?”

Nate nodded. Was this really happening?

“oh okay, how sho-“ Ray started, but Nate cut him off with his lips, Nate had been waiting too long for this day and he was going to make the most of it. The kiss was gentle and Nate swore he could hear angels singing in the background. Nate pulled away and looked into Ray’s surprised eyes, but happy eyes. 

They stared at each other for a little and went in for round two, Ray initiated it this time and was taking all control. This kiss was more sloppy and needy, and boy, was it doing all the right things to Nate. Ray swiped his tongue at Nate’s teeth, asking for entrance and Nate let him in with no complaints. Ray’s hands found their way to Nate’s hips as Nate planted his fingers into Ray’s hair.

It was getting hot and heavy as Ray dropped Nate onto the library’s couch and straddled him. Nate’s brief-clad erection hugging tightly against Ray’s jeans. That’s when it hit Nate that Ray, was still fully dressed. Nate broke the kiss to tug at Ray’s shirt.

“Off.” Nate panted.

“No.” Ray replied sternly as he pinned Nate’s arms above his head. Nate was shocked. Did he say ‘no’? When has super-eager-to-please-Ray ever said ‘no’? Wow, who would’ve thought sweet, kind, innocent Raymond Palmer was into power play? Definitely not Nate, but listen, he wasn’t complaining.

Ray leaned back in but not to make out with Nate anymore, instead now the target was Nate’s neck, while his hips began to grind against Nate’s. The combination of Ray licking and biting at his neck while his hips went to town on Nate’s boner was getting too much for him, and Nate didn’t want this to end too early.

“Fuck me.” Nate whispered.

Ray’s mouth left Nate’s neck and whispered into his ear, “Louder,” his hips still gyrating against Nate.

“Fuck me.” Nate repeated louder.

“Fuck me who?” Ray prompted.

Nate shook his head, there was no way he was going to go completely needy, he still had some pride.

Seeing Nate’s defiance, Ray reached his hand into Nate’s briefs and clutched. Nate let out a embarrassing whine, which brought a smile to Ray’s face. 

“Fuck me who?” Ray repeated as he started jerking Nate off.

“Fuck me, Doctor Palmer!” Nate pleaded with a shout.

The shout snapped Ray out of his dominant trance.

“I-uh- sorry, someone’s gonna hear us.” Ray realized, his face clouded with an apologetic expression.

“Too late.” Sara cut in from the door, a surprised but amused look on her face. Mick was standing next to her with a beer in his hand and his eyebrows raised.

Ray immediately pulled his hand out of Nate’s pants which followed with Nate’s “oh shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate’s still turned on and Ray’s, well, Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steelatom warriors i gotchu

It had been a week. A week since Nate and Ray’s salacious session. And man, could Nate not stop thinking about it. In his private time, his hands found his way into his pants recalling and thinking about ‘Doctor Palmer’ more than he would care to admit. The way he held him, and controlled him, who knew dominance would turn him on so much.

Nate never would’ve guess that Ray could be so wild and persuasive in bed, the same Ray who always made sure you’d eaten, who actually enjoyed doing the dishes and who cleaned Mick’s heat gun for him every other day. Nate’s endless fantasies never pictured Ray holding him down or making him beg, but he could honestly admit he liked it better this way. 

The only problem was that Ray was avoiding Nate at all costs for the past week. Nate is sure that Ray must regret everything and want nothing to do with him, but every time Nate tries to apologize, Ray disappears. Of course there had been mandatory interaction, like during missions, but that was just about it. He avoided Nate’s eyes constantly and Sara and Mick’s catcalling didn’t make the situation any better. 

“He didn’t even show up for movie night.” Nate whispered to himself as he packed away the Star Wars DVDs sprawled across the floor. He’d set them out last night in hopes that Ray would come knocking at his door with a bowl of popcorn, but to his disappointment, nothing. 

The whole reason Nate didn’t make a move was because he didn’t want to lose Ray’s friendship, and that is exactly what happened.

Nate climbed out the shower and tugged on a green henley and sweatpants. 

“You make breakfast yet, Gideon?” Nate asked as he tied his sneakers.

“Breakfast is ready in the kitchen, Mr Heywood.” Gideon replied.

“Great.” Nate smiled.

—-

“Amelia Earhart?” Sara asked, pouring syrup on her dish.

“Pass.” Mick replied, his mouth full of pancake. “Marie Antoinette?”

“Definite Smash.” Sara replied with a grin.

“What are they doing?” Nate asked Zari as he entered the kitchen, making a beeline for the pancakes.

“Smash or Pass: Women of History Edition.” Zari replied disinterested.

“Wanna play, Nate?” Sara glanced at him as he took a seat at the table, a stack of pancakes in hand.

“Pretty likes boys, remember.” Mick answered for Nate, bringing a beer bottle to his lips.

“Hey! I like girls t-“ Nate spoke but was interrupted by Zari. 

“Wait, Nate likes boys?” 

And as if on cue, Ray entered the kitchen. All eyes fell on him, except for Nate’s which were distinctly set on staring at anywhere but Ray. Sara and Mick shared a knowing look.

“Hey Gideon, what smells so good?” Ray beamed. How can someone be so happy in the morning.

“Chocolate chip pancakes, Doctor Palmer.” Gideon replied.

“Oh they taste so good, **_Doctor Palmer_** .” Mick chipped in, eyes trained on Nate.

“These pancakes are so good they could **_fuck me, Doctor Palmer_**.” Sara mock moaned.

“Gluten-free, just as you like them, Doctor Palmer.” Gideon added, seemingly unaware of the innuendo she had joined in on.

“I- I need to go.” Ray stuttered, his face extremely pink, and then he bolted from the kitchen fast enough to make Barry Allen jealous.

Nate instantly stood up and followed after him, “Ray, wait!”

“Did I miss something?” Zari questioned, her head cocked to the side.

—

Nate stood outside Ray’s door hesitantly. Should he knock? It was clear Ray didn’t want anything to do with him and he might just make things worse which-

Nate’s inner ramblings were cut off by Ray’s sliding door opening abruptly and Ray pulling him inside by his arm. Ray leadhim to the center of his room, and looked him square in the eye for the first time in a week. 

“I-“ Ray began, but noticed he was still holding Nate’s arm, he dropped it as if it were a sin, “s-sorry,” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, there’s nothing wrong with touching me.” Nate soothed and rubbed Ray’s forearm. Ray’s look of confusion and guilt prompted Nate to let go of his forearm.

Ray picked up a parcel off his bed and dropped it delicately into Nate’s hands, obviously trying not to brush their hands against each other, “H-here’s the suit.” Ray practically whispers.

”Bro, I- thanks!” Nate exclaims, he knows they’re at odds right now, but he doesn’t care. Ray did something really thoughtful for him despite what happened between the two of them, so he goes in for the hug and wraps his arms around Ray.

At first, much to Nate’s worry, Ray stiffens in the hug, but then almost immediately melts into the hug and it just feels like home. As they slowly pull away, Nate can’t help but look into Ray’s eyes, and then at his soft lips, and his calming eyes and then, they’re kissing. Nate’s not sure who initiated it, but he’s content, slotting his mouth into Ray’s and tasting the familiar taste from a week ago, everything is sweet and perfect until, Ray suddenly pulls away like he’s been burned.

”What’s wrong?” Nate pouts.

Ray took a deep breath and continued, “I-I didn’t mean to, ugh, look, I’m sorry about everything that happened last week, and I know you want nothing to do with me, and I’m really sorry about the whole, well, you know what, thing. It was inappropriate and weird and selfish and I-“

“What?”

“I shouldn’t of held your arms and I-“

“Wait, Ray-“

“I-I was being inconsiderate and-“

“Ray, I liked it! I was having the time of my life! Trust me, I still get hard thinking about it.”

“You what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short chapter ;) not sure if i should keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of continuing:)


End file.
